


Always Diferent

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different.”</p><p>Loki had always felt different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Diferent

Always Different

 

_“He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different.”_

But Loki had always felt different from anyone in Asgard.

 

He always felt as if there were something different between him and them. He always felt that they thought, acted and spoke strangely to how he did. He always felt in the pits of his heart, that even though their flesh looked the same, their minds and spirits were complete opposites. That on the outside he could almost be regarded the same as them, but on the inside he was a completely unique person.

 

And the people of Asgard had always treated him differently.

 

They ridiculed his lonely studies. They teased his magic and ability. The judged him harsher than any of the other boys. They constantly looked down on him as a second, forgotten and disappointing son. They never showered him affection like the other boys received in their youths. They had always treated him as if he were a different race entirely.

 

And even his own father had always treated him differently.

 

Thor and Loki, in their youths, had always thought they were brothers. Yet, their supposed father never treated them as that. He would treat Thor with most of his time, he would always look to Thor with bright eyes and a smile, and he would always be proud of Thor for the simplest things. Loki on the other hand, was a complete different story. Loki received less of his time, he was almost never look at him with those bright eyes and smiles and Loki felt as if he could never do anything to please his father. Yes, his father had treated them a two very different boys indeed.

 

And Loki had never understood why.

 

Of course in his youth he had not noticed so much but he had moments were the difference was obvious. And in these times Loki had no answers to why. Maybe it was that he was not like the other boys and their strength and battle practice, but Loki saw no reason to way, if he was a little different, that that should matter.  But as time went on and Loki grew to be a young man he noticed more often. He noticed it everywhere. He noticed within his family, within the people and even those he thought were his friends. So Loki grew cold and heartless. He grew to lose the value of others opinions and their thoughts did not affect him. He did not believe he was wrong and that their views were misjudged.

 

Ad then he learnt that he was a Jotun.

 

And suddenly it felt like they had every reason to treat him differently, to treat him wrongly and even to treat him as a _monster._ Even though they didn’t know it they had every purpose in the world to treat him as an outcast because he believed he was. He believed he was an unnatural evil being, so all those years, he Asgardian people had been right. They had valuable reasons to treat him differently and make him felt different. And this was the conclusion Loki came to.

 

So, yes, even though Asgard, strangers and people who acted like friends alike, never knew his true form or heritage, he had always, always felt different.


End file.
